Shiver
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Después de que Claude convence a Ciel de ser Sebastian su enemigo este ultimo intentara recuperar a su querido amo, teniendo la esperanza de que, si la mente no lo recuerda, la memoria del cuerpo lo hará, Song-Fic basada en la canción del mismo nombre


Hola mis pequeñas damas! (?) Este es el 2do de esta colección de Song-Fics en honor a Kuroshitsuji, este es Shiver, espero les guste

ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shiver

-Temblar-

Apretaba fuertemente sus manos, estaba seguro que si no llevara sus guantes puestos sus manos estarían sangrando por la fuerza ejercida en ellas, intentaba serenarse, estaba seguro que tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada por que ya no la sentía, son contar que lo mas probable era que sus ojos se tornaran del tono borgoña brillante y paranormal que tomaban su mirada revelando su verdadera naturaleza, lo observo partir con ese maldito que había osado arrebatar a su amo de su lado, el no era de los seres que se enojaran seguido ni fácilmente, excepto cuando tocaban lo que por derecho le pertenecía, y su amo era una de ellas, no por que fuera un objeto, el nunca lo vio como eso, ni siquiera como un estorbo entre el y el alma que le correspondía, ese niño se logro filtrar en sus pensamientos, sentimientos y deseos, bufo divertido, esa araña estúpida pensaba que lo había alejado de el, que iluso, si bien el nunca desobedecía una orden de su amo, existía una orden, que era mas que eso, era una muda promesa, un secreto entre los dos, y pensaba cumplirla hasta el final

A pesar del dolor, lucharé por ti  
>aunque la tristeza se interponga entre los dos<p>

dime que no habrá en tu corazón

algo con lo que me puedas borrar

El lo seguía, como una sombra, estaba siempre pendiente de el, ese día lo observaba desde la rama de un árbol cercana a una ventana de la mansión de los Trancy, veía a Faustus actuar como un maldito perro faldero que movía la cola para su amo, si bien Ciel lo llamaba "perro" el nunca se humillo, ni por orden de su amo y menos por voluntad propia, muy por el contrario de ese estúpido

-_Lame botas-_ Pensó viéndolo arrodillado frente a su amo diciendo, lo que para el, eran estupideces, apretó la mandíbula con coraje al verlo besar el pie de su amo –_NO LO TOQUES IMBECIL!-_

Al segundo después se llevo una mano a los labios intentando callar una pequeña risa, el conde había pateado la cara del estúpido aquel para alejarlo con molestia por su acción, pero observo algo diferente a como solía pasar cuando el lo hacia poner su cara molesta, la que le dedicaba a el era falsa, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, signo de que estaba avergonzado pero no por la acción en si, si no por que hubiera sido el quien hiciera tal acción, volvió a sonreír, parece que después de todo el joven conde no lo había olvidado, eso era una buena señal, ahora lo único que debía hacer era recordarle a su amo quien merecía estar a su lado

no importa que por venir

se avecine ahora en mi realidad

yo preguntaré

Ciel se sentía extraño, sentía que algo no estaba bien, mejor dicho, nada estaba bien, una culpa lo invadía cada vez que recordaba a ese otro demonio, el causante de su desgracia, aquel que había aniquilado todo lo que el amaba, pero, aunque debía odiarlo…su corazón latía con dolor al pensar en el odio por el

_-Es lo menos que se merece por hacerme sufrir_- Se dijo mentalmente, intentando convencerse _–No es mas que un maldito asesino-_

_-Seguro que estamos hablando del mismo demonio?-_ Le cuestionó una voz referente a su ultimo pensamiento –_El no es lo que piensas-_

_-Por que debería equivocarme? Claude fue el que lo dijo- _Respondió el pequeño intentando dar sus razones _–Ese demonio es el causante de mi sufrimiento-_

_-Si ese es el caso, Por que sientes culpa? Por que te duele el corazón después de pensar en el y en sus ojos llenos de tristeza al dejarte?- _Le bombardeo la voz –_Por que piensas que Sebastián te lastimaría?-_

_-NO LO LLAMES ASI!- _Grito el joven sosteniendo su cabeza ante el dolor que se le avecinó al escuchar ese nombre –_No lo digas! Me lastima la cabeza!-_

_-Por que?! Por que te sientes así? Por que sientes que esto no esta bien?- _Contesto con mas animo la voz _–Por que no puedes pensar que es el a quien ves en tus sueños, que ese es el hombre que siempre te a puesto a ti como prioridad? POR QUE NO PUEDES SABER QUE ES LO QUE SIENTES POR EL!-_

El chico tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, le dolía, valla que si, Que sentía? Que quería? Que necesitaba? A quien necesitaba? No sabia las respuestas a esas preguntas, y eso le frustraba

si fue a tu espalda a la que yo corrí sin parar

para no olvidar, lo que es confiar

-Amo, Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto el oji-ambar al verlo tan extraño

-Si, solo, necesito aire fresco- Contesto mientras se levantaba del sillón comenzando a caminar por los corredores de la mansión con el sonido de pisadas tras el –Que estas haciendo?-

-Lo acompaño, no es seguro salir solo- Respondió con educación inclinándose levemente –Debo cuidarlo después de todo-

_-Pff, lame suelas asqueroso-_ Resonó en su mente el insulto

-No es necesario, estaré bien, no voy a ir muy lejos- Contesto el conde retomando su camino cuando una mano lo detuvo, se viro molesto –Suéltame Claude-

-Insisto en que deje que lo acompañe- Volvió a insistir la araña –Yo puedo…-

-He dicho que no! Quiero estar solo, déjame- En un movimiento de mano se soltó del agarre del mayordomo –Si me sigues no sabes como te ira-

Con paso calmado siguió su camino recorriendo el jardín, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando reacciono estaba ya dentro del bosque, perdido para su desgracia

-_Justo lo que me faltaba, Que sigue? Que se ponga a llover?- _Pensó con sarcasmo el joven volteando a ver a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el camino a casa

-Tenga cuidado con lo que desea, que puede volverse realidad- Asustado giro encontrando un par de ojos escarlata que lo miraban divertidos

-Que quieres aquí demonio?!- Estaba asustado, pero no de el, si no de que sintió un alivio al verlo, como si su sola presencia pudiera calmar todas sus angustias –Vete en este momento o llamare a mi mayordomo-

-Joven amo, si esa hubiera sido su intención en este momento tenga por seguro que ya lo hubiera llamado –Algo en su interior salto de gozo al escuchar esas dos simples palabras, ese "joven amo" lo hizo sentir que todos sus males se esfumaron

ni el desviar de tu mirar

o las respuestas en tu confusión

las mentiras de tu traición

las cuales no me daban risa a tu lado.

y aún no se porque

-Q-Que haces aquí? Que quieres de mi?- Pregunto hipnotizado por aquellos ojos tan brillantes como el crepúsculo del medio día

-Solo me aseguro que este bien, usted tiene una extraña cualidad de atraer problemas- Contestaba feliz

-Como tu?- El semblante de su acompañante se volvió serio, al mismo tiempo que su corazón latió en tristeza

-Créame bochan, soy lo ultimo a lo que usted puede llamar problema, muy por el contrario por lo que debería preocuparse seria por aquel que se hace llamar su sirviente- Ciel encarno una ceja en desacuerdo

-Claude? Por que debería cuidarme de mi propio protector?- Rio un poco ante tan ridícula suposición

-Es lo que llevo preguntándome en este tiempo que lo han separado de mi- La tristeza se reflejo en sus orbes rojas –Si soy su contratista y perro fiel, Por que se ha dejado convencer tan fácil por esa araña permitiendo que lo alejen de mi?-

-Claude es mi único sirviente, el fue el que me hizo salir del oscuro abismo en el que me encontraba- Le miro desafiante el menor –Tu que puedes saber de mi?-

-Todo, no por nada soy su sirviente mas fiel, si no fuera yo su cuidador, como sabría entonces de la marca en su costado?- Unos ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos, el no recordaba habérselo hecho, Por que el si? –Como sabría también que sufre de ataques de asma? O que le encantan los pasteles de pera, ciruela y arándano? Después de todo solo come dichos pasteles si los hago yo mismo-

Estaba en lo correcto, y no dudaba que tuviera mas cosas que ni el recordaba, pero, si era tan importante para el…por que lo había lastimado?

-Si lo que dices es cierto…Por que me has hecho tanto daño?- Estaba confundido, en demasía si se lo preguntaban –Mis amigos, mi familia…Luka-

-Boochan, jamás le he lastimado, Como pude además, matar a esas personas si la primera vez que lo vi fue en la mesa de sacrificio en aquel ritual? Sin contar además de que usted carece de hermanos, tiene una prima llamada Elizabeth Middleford, una tía que falleció recientemente llamada Madame Red, sus padres eran Vincent y Rachell Phantomhive- Ciel procesaba toda la información, imágenes borrosas pasaron por su mente, Que era todo aquello? –Usted es el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, también llamado "Perro Guardián de la Reina", después de esto…Quien piensa usted que le esta mintiendo?-

El chico no soporto mas, se desmayo por tanta sobrecarga emocional, solo pudo sentir un par de brazos tomándolo suavemente, antes de caer en la inconciencia escucho un ultimo susurro: "No dude en llamarme si necesita ayuda…"

A pesar del dolor , lucharé por ti

aunque la tristeza se interponga entre los dos

dime que no habrá en tu corazón

algo con lo que me puedas borrar

Cuando el pequeño despertó estaba en lo que se suponía era su cama, se levanto despacio, la cabeza le daba vueltas, recordaba poco a poco todo lo que pasaba, desde su encuentro con el mayordomo hasta lo que el le había dicho, miro su mano encontrando el anillo dorado con el rubí en el centro, sintió una gran ira recorrerlo entero, tomo el anillo sacándolo de su dedo, aventándolo al suelo con toda la ira que sentía

-Amo, veo que ya despertó- Exclamo el mayordomo entrando a la habitación, dirigió su mirada al suelo cuando sintió algo bajo su zapato, se agacho a recogerlo encontrando el pequeño objeto dorado –Por que se ha quitado su anillo? No es acaso su favorito?-

-Ese anillo no es mío, es de Alois Trancy- Escupió con odio ese nombre, el hombre frente a el tembló ligeramente

-Usted es Alois Trancy, creo que algo lo golpeo en la cabeza al dar su paseo, le dije que me permitiera ir con usted- Comento caminando hacia el dispuesto a ponerle el anillo de nueva cuenta

-ALEJA ESO DE MI!- Con un manotazo volvió a tirar el anillo hacia algún lugar desconocido de la habitación –Yo soy Ciel Phantomhive, y no soy tan estúpido como caer en el mismo truco dos veces!-

Se levanto de la cama dispuesto a salir de ese lugar y regresar a donde el pertenecía, pero algo evito su salida, un par de brazos lo tomaron por el torso inmovilizándolo

-Que me sueltes te he dicho! Es una orden!- Vocifero en un vano intento de soltarse, se removió entre los brazos de su agresor –TE ORDENO QUE ME SUELTES!-

-Mis disculpas, pero yo no tengo razón para seguir sus ordenes, después de todo no tengo un contrato con usted- Sonrió siniestramente, no había ahora nada que evitara que tuviera a ese chico

Ciel seguía resistiéndose a los deseos de Faustus, intentaba por todos los medios soltarse, en algún momento del forcejeo apareció en su campo visual, frente a el, amarrado en una pequeña cadena de plata un anillo plateado, con un zafiro en el centro, al verlo sus ojos brillaron, seria una oportunidad que le daba el ser al que traiciono?

A pesar del dolor , lucharé por ti

aunque la tristeza se interponga entre los dos

No te olvides de aquel tiempo en el que

era solo una mentira el adiós

En un momento de su pelea, la araña se enredo con los pies el Phantomhive haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, el chico boca abajo con el mayordomo arriba de el, este ultimo sometía al niño, dispuesto a marcar tanto su alma como su cuerpo como suyo, tocaba la piel que tenia al alcance mientras sometía al joven bajo el, por su parte Ciel estaba mas que desesperado por sacarse de encima a la maldita araña esa

-_No me toques, es asqueroso, NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUE ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA SEBASTIAN!- _Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, Que acababa de pensar? Que pasaba con el? Recuerdos pasaron ante sus ojos con el demonio de ojos carmesí, las veces que lo había salvado, tantas que había perdido la cuenta, cada bello momento que pasaba con el, cada gesto, cada acción, cada palabra, todo paso por su mente –_El se preocupaba tanto por mi, siempre estuvo dispuesto a hacer todo por mi, Solo por mi alma? Es por ella que estoy en estos aprietos, mas que todo, Sera capas de perdonarme por haberlo hecho sufrir?-_

Al volver de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que estaba ahora boca arriba, con el saco abierto, el corbatín desamarrado y la camisa estaba apunto de correr el mismo destino que su saco, forcejeo con mas fuerza, encontrando una manera de liberarse, pensó en las personas que lo estarían esperando, los sirvientes de la mansión, su prima…Sebastián, _"No dude en llamarme si necesita ayuda…" _Recordó las palabras del antiguo mayordomo, la pregunta era, Como? Sintió una mano colarse por sus pantalones, su miedo creció, de sus labios salió una sola frase, una que su subconsciente y su alma bien recordaban

-ES UNA ORDEN, SALVAME!- _Sebastián ven, Sebastián te necesito, Sebastián no me dejes solo, Sebastián lo prometiste, hasta el final juntos, Sebastián…Te amo…perdóname por traicionarte _–SEBASTIAN!-

Ese cielo que ves en tu soledad

es un sueño que nos ha unido a los dos

En ese momento el ventanal de la habitación fue roto mostrando a un furioso Sebastián, al ver lo que ese imbécil intentaba hacerle a su amo arremetió contra el alejándolo varios metros de su pequeño, se acercó a el dando una pequeña inspección para asegurarse de que estaba bien, arreglo un poco su ropa a la vez que el oji-azul lloraba de alegría al volver a verlo, el saber que lo tenia a su lado lo hacia sentir seguro de nuevo, el demonio lo miro a los ojos, tomando su rostro entre sus manos limpiando sus lagrimas para después besar su frente

-Descuide joven amo, esto terminara pronto y podemos regresar a casa- Se levanto para hacerle frente a Claude quien se acercaba furioso –Terminare con esto de una vez por todas, te eliminare de mi camino-

-Veremos si lo logras- A una velocidad inhumana se acercaba al Phantomhive dispuesto a matarlo y comer su alma en ese momento, pero de un momento a otro el joven ya no estaba en ese lugar –Que de-?-

En el otro lado de la habitación estaba Hana con Ciel resguardado entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo, antes de que el oji-miel hiciera otra cosa el demonio cuervo le lastimo el brazo con una espada verde esmeralda, con la hoja entrelazada, el demonio devolvió la mirada hacia Hana

-Eres una traidora!- Rugió mordaz mostrando sus colmillos

-Yo nunca estuve de tu lado, si lo estaba era por Danna-sama, nunca por ti, ya que el no esta no tengo problema en borrarte del mapa- Abrazo con mas fuerza al conde, demostrando que no le quitaría la vista de encima –Así que hicimos un trato, la espada demoniaca para matarte a cambio de que evitara con mi vida el que lastimes al Conde Phantomhive-

Dicho esto Sebastián volvió a arremeter contra el mayordomo de los Trancy sacándolo de la mansión para tener mas libertad a la hora de pelear, el peli-azul se asusto por su mayordomo, intento ir tras el pero los brazos de la alvina lo evitaron

-Suéltame! Sebastián me necesita!- Insistió el pequeño, mas esos brazos de acero se lo impidieron

-Hice un trato, no dejare que se acerque a ellos hasta que el vencedor regrese- Eso asusto al chico, con mas fuerza intento liberarse –No se preocupe, su mayordomo volverá con la victoria, después de tanto tiempo esperando tenerlo de regreso, Cree que se dejara ganar?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sebastián volvió con la espada manchada con un poco de sangre, cuando estuvo frente a Hana se le entrego dándole las gracias, ella asintió retirándose dejando libre por fin al conde, quien corrió a los brazos de su mayordomo una vez estuvo cerca, este le regreso el abrazo con fuerza, aspirando su aroma, esbozando una sonrisa, por fin lo tenia otra vez con el

-Sebastián perdóname, no quise lastimarte, mucho menos dejarte, no era yo!- Sollozaba el pequeño con lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, se separo para verlo a la cara –Podrías perdonarme?-

-No hay nada que perdonar joven amo, todo esta bien- Limpio sus lagrimas como hace unas horas, besando sus parpados con cariño para después besar su frente –Le extrañe-

Ciel le sonrió en una respuesta muda de "Yo también", el oji carmín se acerco a su rostro besándolo con amor, el Phantomhive paso sus brazos por su cuello, se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire, Sebastián paso sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas del conde, cargándolo en brazos dirigiéndose ambos a la mansión Phantomhive, juntos como siempre debió ser

Todo sigue igual como era en el ayer

vivirá en tu interior el tiempo juntos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este fue el song-fic de Shiver, espero les haya gustado y no este muy largo, jeje n_n

Comenten!


End file.
